1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more print control systems, and printers and computer readable media therefor.
2. Related Art
In general, most of printers to be used in a state connected with a computer are used with a printer driver being installed into the computer. For example, print settings for setting a size of a recording medium (recording paper) and/or a print resolution, and/or an operation of converting image data to PDL data are performed via the printer driver. Then, the image data are transmitted from the computer to the printer, and the printer prints images on the recording medium based on the received image data.
However, among the print settings, for instance, setting items such as the size of the recording medium and the print resolution can be updated via application software such as a word processor without booting the printer driver.
Therefore, a printing operation might actually be implemented even though a user does not know the print settings have been updated via the application software and wrongly assumes the printing operation will be carried out with the print settings configured via the printer driver.
On the contrary, for example, Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2002-328798 (hereinafter, referred to as '798 Publication) discloses a technique in which, only when a combination of the print settings by the application software and the print settings by the printer driver is judged to be improper, the user is warned of it.